youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
True Geordie
Brian Davis (born: ), better known online as True Geordie (formerly FootballFan533), is an English YouTuber from Newcastle-upon-Tyne, England. His name refers to the colloquial term "Geordie", a name associated with people from the Newcastle area. He was originally known for uploading rants about his favorite football club, Newcastle United, ''but has since become one of YouTube's most respected interviewers through his eponymously-named ''True Geordie Podcast, hosted by himself and Laurence McKenna. About He became well-known after his first video, titled A True Geordie's view on Nile Ranger went viral. The video featured Geordie himself ranting about then Newcastle forward Nile Ranger after the striker came out and told the fans to not bother turning up if they're going to boo. He quickly gained a following due to his expletive and passionate, yet honest, opinions and therefore changed his channel name to True Geordie, uploading more regularly. He now uploads a mixture of his series True News, ''which involves himself and co-star ''Laurence McKenna ''reacting to the latest viral videos on YouTube, his ever-growing podcast and a weekly football livestream called ''The Kick Off. Clips from the podcast are uploaded to Geordie's second channel - TG2 - which also features more boxing and MMA-based content. Similarly, The Kick Off has its own channel and talking points from each live show, as well as previews to each gameweek, are uploaded. Controversy KSI vs Logan Paul 1 & 2 Geordie was the host and commentator for the KSI vs Joe Weller fight, and was also the host for the UK-based Logan Paul vs KSI press conference. During the UK press conference for the fight between Paul and KSI, Paul unexpectedly left the stage before Geordie had asked the opening question. Paul later made a video explaining why he left the conferce, claiming the "Moderator" (Geordie) was biased towards KSI and that he was a "Logan and Jake Paul hater", complaining that he let KSI continue his opening statement for too long. Logan was referring to Geordie's video about his Suicide Forest controversy called LOGAN PAUL EXPLOITS A DEAD BODY. ''In his video, Geordie viciously castigated Logan for his insensitivity towards the suicide victim and was even driven to tears when he spoke about his personal history with suicide. Geordie responded to Logan, pointing out his silence and lack of rebuttal to KSI during the conference. Geordie also stated he felt indifferent towards the Pauls and that he did not, in fact, hate them. Despite this, Geordie was nearly removed from commentating the official KSI vs Logan Paul fight, which caused significant protest from the YouTube community; many creators including Boogie2988 and Calfreezy voiced their support for him. A petition was also launched which garnered over 15,000 signatures. On July 30, 2018, after a phone call and a podcast between them, Geordie confirmed he indeed forgave Logan for all of his acts and made peace over the debacle, even becoming a friend too. Therefore, it was declared that Logan is officially reinstating him as the announcer for the KSI vs Logan Paul on August 25, 2018. Over one year later, when the rematch is announced, Geordie speaks with McKenna in his podcast about the fight and how the change from an amateur boxing match to a professional one will completely change the spectacle. Geordie is then introduced as the surprise host of the UK press conference by renowned boxing promoter ''Eddie Hearn ''but later confirms he will not be commentating the fight with either Sky Sports (UK) or DAZN (USA), who held the rights for the pay-per-view and, instead, intended to host his own watch along on fight night. Prior to the fight, Geordie had both fighters on his podcast, along with parts of their teams, to discuss the fight. Following KSI's victory, Geordie stated on his live watch along that he hoped this would be the end of boxing matches between YouTubers. Sexting Controversy In August 19, 2019, there was a leak in Twitter that was a screenshot of Davis sexting to a woman via Instagram. As a result, this led to a widespread social media coverage and he became trending very quickly. Keemstar took this opportunity to address the news and unsurprisingly, got a lot of disapproval from the viewers for invading his privacy. Shortly after, in a video called ''True Geordie Responds, he responded to the messages, with McKenna and Stephen Tries conducting a "roast" of Geordie to his face. As a result, this controversy died out fairly quickly and, unlike most YouTube controversies, did not result in him losing any subscribers. Subscriber Milestones * 1 million subscribers: July 29, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers